Cadeau de Noël
by Manuka
Summary: Noël va de paire avec l'anniversaire de Rune. N'est-ce pas Minos ?


Disclaimer : Tous ces beaux spécimens ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas d'argent en les martyrisant...

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture et son amitié précieuse. =)

Spéciale dédicace à ma **zumelle **pour qui j'ai écrit cet OS comme cadeau de Noël. Merci à elle de m'autoriser à le poster sur le site. ;)

Petite précision, cet OS se déroule après _Mauvais Rhume_ (du même auteur, suivre mon lien si besoin :p). Je vous conseille de le lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait, histoire de comprendre certaines références. ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël (en avance...) à tous. :D

* * *

**Cadeau de Noël**

Minos adorait le mois de Décembre, pour diverses raisons. Il se souvenait des flocons de neige tombant sur son visage lorsqu'il essayait de les avaler tout en courant sans regarder où il allait. Il se rappelait aussi des feux de cheminée, des rires et des gâteaux serina (1).

Décembre était le mois de Noël, une fête que personne ne pouvait ignorer, même aux Enfers. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, les Spectres allaient passer un Noël joyeux, sans contrainte de préparer une nouvelle guerre contre Athéna et ses Chevaliers. La bonne humeur qui régnait était presque palpable, surtout depuis que Ceshire et une armée de Spectres (venant aussi bien des troupes de Rhadamanthe, Minos ou Eaque) s'étaient autoproclamés décorateurs. En quelques jours, le palais du dieu des Enfers était devenu le château du Père Noël : les sapins décorés trônaient à chaque intersection de couloir, des guirlandes avaient été accrochées aux murs grâce aux gargouilles qui se retrouvaient à présent illuminées de rouge et de bleu en fonction du mode choisi.

Dans la gigantesque salle qui servait de réfectoire (car elle était la seule à pouvoir accueillir toutes les tables nécessaires pour faire manger les 108 Spectres en même temps sans les obliger à rester debout pendant le repas), d'énormes chandeliers récupérés dans un manoir écossais très ancien avaient été installés. Les bougies, d'un diamètre rivalisant avec celui des piliers de la salle, étaient de toutes les couleurs, du violet foncé au vert fluo.

Lorsque Rhadamanthe avait énoncé à haute voix son inquiétude quant à l'harmonie des couleurs, il s'était fait proprement rembarré par un Ceshire hérissé qui avait alors certifié qu'être Juge d'Hadès n'allait pas de paire avec le bon goût artistique. Le Wyvern s'était retiré avec une moue légèrement vexée, mais après tout, ils avaient bien le droit de s'amuser. Tant qu'ils ne tuaient personne et rangeaient leur bazar après utilisation, il n'avait rien à redire. Surtout qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. A savoir : comment s'éclipser au beau milieu de la soirée sans se faire remarquer afin de rejoindre Kanon ? A part faire croire à une indigestion incommodante et totalement imprévue, il n'avait encore rien trouvé. Il se surprit à envier Eaque qui n'avait pas besoin de quitter les Enfers pour pouvoir être en compagnie de son amant, même s'ils étaient tout sauf expansifs en public. Après tout, il avait fallu toute l'ingéniosité de Valentine et Sylphide pour découvrir que les deux oiseaux de feu des Enfers ne faisaient pas que remplir des dossiers le soir. Kagaho ne l'avait pas trop mal pris, après avoir fait comprendre aux deux subordonnés de Rhadamanthe que s'incruster dans sa vie privée raccourcissait dangereusement l'espérance de vie. Quant à Minos, il était trop volage pour se poser avec quelqu'un.

Enfin presque. Car depuis son fameux rhume à cause -ou grâce ?- auquel il avait fait de Rune sa bouillote personnelle, la nouvelle de la formation d'un nouveau couple aux Enfers avait rapidement fait le tour de la propriété. Si vite que les deux principaux concernés n'avaient pu qu'écouter avec incompréhension les chaleureuses félicitations de leurs camarades. Si Rune avait semblé plus agacé qu'autre chose, Minos non. Au contraire, presque. Et c'est inconsciemment qu'il s'était mis à faire plus attention à son subordonné et à se rapprocher de lui. D'autant plus qu'une fois sa carapace d'être asocial et horripilant mise de côté, Rune pouvait avoir une conversation très intéressante sur une quantité de sujets différents. Après tout, en tant que Gardien en charge de l'écriture de l'Histoire, il savait énormément de choses. Il n'y avait bien que sur le Kâma-Sûtra qu'il bloquait, ce qui avait bien fait rire son supérieur quand il l'avait appris.

Mais après coup, cet aveu l'avait fait réfléchir. Un peu trop peut-être, vu qu'il s'était ensuite couché avec un sévère mal de tête. A moins que ce ne soit à cause du whisky qu'il avait bu chez Rhadamanthe avant d'aller dormir.

Quoi qu'il en fût, Rune se laissait aller avec lui, et seulement avec lui. Cette constatation lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait toujours adoré le mois de Décembre pour une autre raison que Noël.

L'anniversaire de Rune.

Eaque lui avait bien fait remarqué que les deux évènements avaient lieu en même temps, mais le Griffon n'en avait cure : Décembre signifiait d'abord l'anniversaire du Balrog. Et Noël, oui Eaque. Et non il n'avait pas envie de faire un seul cadeau commun, même si ça réduirait le trou budgétaire qui se formait indubitablement dans son porte-monnaie.

Minos avait cherché ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir au jeune homme. Un livre serait certainement ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir. Mais quoi, comme livre ?

Historique ? Rune trouverait forcément à redire sur la véracité des faits. Bande dessinée ? Il n'y toucherait même pas.

...Kâma-Sûtra ?

Minos esquissa un sourire espiègle et partit demander l'autorisation de sortir à Athènes.

#

En cette fin d'après-midi du 23 Décembre, les rues étaient bondées. Heureusement pour le Norvégien, son charisme de Juge faisait écarter les gens sur son passage, lui laissant la voie libre. Et accessoirement, les faisait se retourner pour le regarder. Il avait pourtant pris écharpe et manteau, cette fois-ci, mais attirer l'attention n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Avec un sourire digne d'un mannequin, il passa nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux et entra dans la librairie la plus huppée d'Athènes.

"Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda un jeune vendeur en s'approchant de Minos.

-M'aider, cela va de soi, répondit le Griffon avec un sourire.

-Dites-moi ce que vous désirez, et je m'occupe de tout" répliqua le vendeur.

Le Norvégien haussa un sourcil : ce blanc-bec faisait-il exprès de faire des phrases à double-sens ou était-il tout simplement stupide ?

"J'espère que je ne serai pas déçu, renchérit le Juge, ravi de s'amuser un peu.

-Nous avons ici les plus beaux ouvrages de toute la Grèce, des manuscrits anciens et des éditions datant de plusieurs siècles, fit le jeune homme. Cherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier ?

-Vous avez une ancienne édition du Kâma-Sûtra ?"

Le vendeur se mit à bredouiller une réponse incompréhensible et devint rouge pivoine. Minos poussa un soupir et fit :

"Tant pis, je prendrais une édition plus récente.

-C'est que... ce n'est pas le genre d'ouvrage que nous vendons..., balbutia le jeune homme.

-Vous n'êtes pas une librairie ?

-Si mais...

-Eh bien c'est une honte pour une enseigne telle que la vôtre de ne pas avoir de catalogue complet, fit Minos avec un air hautain. Bonne journée.

-Mais, monsieur !"

Le Griffon sortit de la librairie avec un immense sourire, avant de se rembrunir : il n'avait toujours pas de cadeau pour Rune. Avec un soupir agacé, il se dirigea vers un café. Après tout, c'était de notoriété publique qu'on réfléchissait mieux le ventre plein. Mais au moment où il allait s'installer, il avisa un visage connu.

"Kagaho ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Le Bénou, mécontent de se faire harponner en pleine rue, rejoignit le Juge de mauvaise grâce et répondit sèchement :

"La même chose que vous, sans doute.

-Cadeau ?"

L'Egyptien hocha la tête.

"Je peux te conseiller pour Eaque, si tu as besoin, proposa le Norvégien avec un sourire lupin. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il adorerait te voir entièrement habillé en cuir et avec tout l'attirail nécessaire..."

Kagaho eut la bonté de paraître un brin gêné, mais répliqua :

"L'avertissement que j'ai donné aux subordonnés de Rhadamanthe est valable pour vous aussi, même si vous êtes un Juge.

-Bon, si tu ne veux pas de mon avis éclairé, tant pis pour toi" répondit Minos avec un haussement d'épaule.

Kagaho jeta un coup d'œil aux bras vides du Griffon et demanda avec un regard moqueur :

"Et vous, vos achats se passent bien ?

-Pas spécialement, malheureusement, avoua le Norvégien avec un soupir. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?"

Le Bénou prit une chaise et s'assit, imité par Minos.

"Quel genre de choses aime Rune ?"

Le Juge ne chercha pas à nier et répondit immédiatement :

"Les livres.

-Eh bien offrez-lui un cd, une entrée de cinéma ou des vacances.

-Pas de livre ? s'étonna le Griffon.

-Il doit en lire déjà assez toute l'année, non ? Après faites comme vous voulez…"

Minos resta pensif. Pas bête.

"Notre rencontre dans cette rue était prédestinée, je ne vois que ça comme explication, dit-il soudain. Serveur, deux cafés !

-Je n'aime pas le café, intervint Kagaho.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Un café et un thé, alors. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu envisages d'offrir à Eaque ?

-Rien qui ne vous concerne.

-Tu es pénible, grommela Minos en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air d'enfant boudeur.

-Moins que vous.

-C'est aussi ce que dit Rune…"

Le Griffon le regarda avec un air inquisiteur, soudain méfiant. L'Egyptien croisa à son tour les bras sur sa poitrine et siffla :

"Quoi ?

-Comment ça se fait que tu ais dit la même chose que Rune ?

-Peut-être parce qu'on a tout les deux un minimum de bon sens, soupira Kagaho.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'amant d'Eaque que tu peux tout te permettre, grogna Minos.

-Il y a deux-cent ans je n'ai pas hésité à vous mettre une raclée à un entraînement. Et je n'étais pas avec Eaque" rappela l'Egyptien avec un léger sourire en coin.

Pourquoi fallait-il que la mémoire des Spectres se transmette de réincarnation en réincarnation ?

Leurs boissons terminées et quelques inopportuns repoussés, les deux Spectres quittèrent le café et se séparèrent, sans que Minos ait pu savoir quel cadeau l'Egyptien avait réservé à son collègue. Pas qu'il ne le saurait jamais, de toute façon rien ne restait secret très longtemps aux Enfers. Mais de ne pas être l'un des premiers à le savoir –le premier tout court en fait- l'agaçait.

Son écharpe élégamment rejetée sur son épaule, il parcourut la rue du regard. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une enseigne colorée avec un 747 rasant les nuages. Agence de voyage. Pile ce qui lui fallait. Et juste à côté, une librairie.

Minos éclata de rire, surprenant un couple qui passait à côté de lui à ce moment précis. Regardant le Norvégien s'éloigner, l'homme soupira :

« Si c'est pas triste d'être déjà saoul alors qu'il est à peine 17 heures… »

Sa petite amie hocha vaguement la tête, suivant du regard la chute de rein attirante du Juge.

#

24 Décembre. Date ô combien fatidique.

Rune regarda son réveil avec fatigue : aucun doute que cette journée serait épuisante. Comme chaque année, il allait devoir faire preuve d'une esquive redoutable pour éviter les assauts de ses camarades. Et s'il se faisait porter pâle ?

Le Balrog se rembrunit : Minos serait capable de venir le chercher dans sa chambre. Le Norvégien se fit une raison et se leva.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses appartements, il s'apprêta à recevoir son supérieur. Chaque année, le Griffon l'accueillait avec un bonnet de Père Noël qu'il lui interdisait d'enlever. Parfois, le bonnet était affublé de bois de rennes. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, rien ne se jeta sur lui. Il regarda à gauche et à droite du couloir : aucun Juge en vue.

Perplexe, Rune se rendit au réfectoire pour manger quelque chose. Les serviteurs ne le saluèrent pas, comme à leur habitude. Plus ils pouvaient passer inaperçus, mieux ils se portaient. Et au moins, ils étaient silencieux.

Sur le trajet vers son Tribunal, on lui souhaita partout un bon anniversaire. Avec son flegme habituel, Rune se contentait d'hocher la tête en remerciement.

"Tiens, t'as pas de bonnet cette année, Rune ? demanda soudain Ceshire.

-Minos t'a oublié ?" rit Edward.

Le Norvégien se contenta de passer devant eux, mais ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de leur jeter un regard noir. Les deux Spectres au service de Pandore cessèrent de rire brusquement et décidèrent d'un accord tacite de retourner vérifier le réfectoire pour la soirée du réveillon. C'est que le terme d'yeux revolvers était particulièrement bien appliqué au Gardien quand celui-ci décidait de s'imposer.

Durant toute la journée, Rune releva les yeux de son bureau à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait près de la porte de son Tribunal. Eaque, puis Rhadamanthe, et même Pandore lui passèrent le bonjour, sans que les longs cheveux de Minos ne fassent leur apparition, ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde.

C'est un Rune déçu malgré tout qui rentra chez lui, bien décidé à passer la soirée avec un livre pour seule compagnie. Il sortait à peine de la douche qu'on frappa à sa porte. Un sourire discret fleurit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il allait ouvrir, et qui se fana en voyant Byakku planté sur son seuil.

"Oui ? demanda le Balrog avec un air pincé absolument non feint.

-Ta présence est requise au banquet de ce soir, déclara le Nécromancien.

-Vraiment ? interrogea Rune avec un regain d'intérêt.

-Oui, vraiment, soupira Byakku.

-J'arrive dans ce cas."

Le subordonné de Minos fit demi-tour, son agacement mêlé à de l'amusement : c'était… mignon.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas, comme s'il craignait que Rune ne devine ce à quoi il pensait.

Le jeune Norvégien enfila une chemise et un jean, tellement plus seyants que sa robe de procureur, mais somme toute communs. Il haussa les épaules, se regarda vaguement dans le miroir et secoua ses cheveux un peu mouillés : après tout, il n'allait pas au repas pour faire sensation. Non ?

Le Balrog quitta ses appartements et se rendit dans la salle du réfectoire. Les seules lumières qui éclairaient la gigantesque pièce étaient celles des bougies et des guirlandes, illuminant la salle de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Déjà installés en bout de table, les trois Juges et Pandore bavardaient avec un verre d'alcool en main. Valentine, désigné comme hôte, tenait un plateau dans chaque main, où se superposaient divers petits fours et autres. Il était assidûment suivi par Sylphide, qui avait les yeux brillants, allez savoir pourquoi. Rune remarqua que même Kagaho, qui lui seul pouvait se targuer d'être aussi asocial que lui, était présent, non loin d'Eaque. A moitié caché derrière un pilier, certes, mais présent tout de même.

Minos, quant à lui, surveillait la porte d'entrée avec attention lorsque son subordonné était arrivé. Ravi de voir que Rune était venu et dans une tenue qui lui allait à ravir qui plus est, il se pencha vers Pandore et déclara :

« Il serait peut-être l'heure d'annoncer le début du repas, qu'en pensez-vous Lady Pandore ?

-Excellente idée » approuva la jeune femme avant de frapper des mains, sonnant ainsi le signal de départ.

En tant que subordonnés, Valentine, Sylphide, Rune, Byakku, Violate et Kagaho s'installèrent près de la table où siégeaient Pandore et les trois Juges. Les serviteurs entamèrent un ballet entre les tables afin d'apporter les plats divers, variés, colorés et appétissants qui s'imposaient pour le réveillon. Le Balrog se retrouva en train de goûter à de l'autruche, tandis que Valentine louchait sur une soupe de fruits de mer. Pandore fixait avec désappointement la quiche aux œufs de saumon qui lui faisait face, alors que Rhadamanthe et Eaque se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas intervertir leurs plats. Finalement, tous les Spectres optèrent pour faire un buffet géant et ne tardèrent pas à déambuler dans la pièce pour picorer dans chaque assiette.

Minos en profita pour se rapprocher de Rune et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Je suis content de te voir parmi nous.

-Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, répondit le Balrog.

-On a toujours le choix, répliqua le Griffon en s'emparant d'une brochette de poulet. Mais j'aurais été déçu si tu n'étais pas venu. »

Rune préféra rester silencieux, mâchant lentement sa portion de cake au foie gras.

« Est-ce que tu aurais un moment ? finit par demander Minos.

-Bien sûr.

-Allons chez toi. »

Les deux Norvégiens s'éclipsèrent, sous les regards bienveillants et amusés d'Eaque et Rhadamanthe. Le Népalais se pencha à l'oreille de son collègue et murmura :

« C'est le moment ou jamais, mon cher Rhada.

-Le moment de quoi ?

-De nous fausser compagnie pour rejoindre ton dragon, quoi d'autre ? Profites-en pendant que Pandore ne regarde pas par ici.

-Je te retourne le conseil pour ton oiseau, souffla l'Anglais avant de s'éloigner.

-C'était prévu » sourit le Népalais en s'approchant de Kagaho.

#

Rune ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et invita son supérieur à entrer. Comme à l'accoutumée, tout était parfaitement rangé. Minos aurait parié sans hésité que c'était au centimètre près.

« Tu n'as rien à boire je suppose ?

-Uniquement de l'_aquavit_ (2).

-Ça ira très bien. J'ignorais que tu en avais, je serai venu plus souvent chez toi !

-Je peux vous laisser la bouteille si vous le souhaitez, marmonna Rune en sortant deux verres.

-Non garde la. J'aurais une bonne raison pour venir te rendre visite, comme ça. »

Le Balrog regarda son supérieur avec stupeur, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il ne réalisa qu'il fixait intensément le Juge qu'en sentant l'alcool déborder du verre. Rune poussa un juron et reposa la bouteille, sous le regard un brin moqueur de Minos.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, ça ira. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez dit ça ? ajouta le jeune homme en attrapant de quoi essuyer ce qui avait coulé sur la table.

-Parce que c'est vrai.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? reprit Rune avec un air sévère.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais comprendre ? » demanda sensuellement le Griffon en s'approchant de son procureur.

Le Balrog fit face au Juge sans reculer. Il n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant Minos, il n'allait pas commencer ce soir !

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Ni toi à la mienne, rit Minos en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Mais laissons-ça pour l'instant, j'ai trois choses à te dire. D'abord, ferme les yeux.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ferme les yeux, je te dis ! A moins que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi ? ajouta le Griffon avec un air peiné.

-Non, pas du tout ! s'écria Rune un peu trop vite. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous que je ferme les yeux ?

-Tu verras bien ! »

Le Balrog songea vaguement qu'en cet instant précis, Minos ressemblait à l'illustration d'un farfadet qu'il avait vue dans un livre. Il obtempéra néanmoins.

« Rouvre-les maintenant.

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? » interrogea Rune en se tournant vers son supérieur.

Supérieur qui lui tendait un paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau orange vif, ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Le Balrog le regarda avec étonnement et balbutia :

« Seigneur Minos… ?

-Joyeux anniversaire et joyeux Noël Rune ! répondit le Juge avec un immense sourire. Ça, c'est comme cadeau d'anniversaire, précisa-t-il en montrant le paquet orange. Et l'enveloppe pour ton Noël.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé, marmonna le Balrog.

-Le principal c'est de faire plaisir. Même si je doute que le premier t'amuse beaucoup…, commenta Minos avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait quand même être utile pour ta culture générale. »

Rune ouvrit le paquet et contempla le titre du livre, priant intérieurement de ne pas piquer un fard.

« Parce que pour vous un Kâma-Sûtra c'est de la culture générale ?

-Dis-toi que ça peut toujours servir. »

Ne pas croiser le regard de Minos, ne pas croiser le regard de…

« Eh bien… Merci, fit Rune.

-Oh, de rien. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu me connais. J'espère quand même que _ça_, ça te plaira. »

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe. Intrigué, le Balrog l'ouvrit et resta stupéfait.

« Un billet d'avion pour Bergen (3) ?

-Deux billets, au cas où tu aurais envie d'inviter quelqu'un.

-Je… C'est…, bredouilla le procureur, visiblement touché. Merci beaucoup.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu étais originaire du coin, se contenta de répondre Minos en avalant une gorgée d'alcool.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on avait le droit de prendre des vacances, ajouta Rune, soudain sceptique.

-Personne n'en a jamais demandé, ce qui fait qu'aucune loi ne l'interdit » sourit le Griffon.

Le Balrog hocha la tête, repassant mentalement tous les textes de législation des Enfers.

« Et la troisième chose ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son supérieur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie et de ses précédentes réincarnations, Rune du Balrog vit Minos détourner les yeux et balbutier comme un adolescent :

« Oh, c'est rien de bien important… Enfin pour moi si, mais peut-être pas pour toi. Ça peut attendre, en tout cas. »

Le jeune procureur préféra ne pas insister. C'était déjà assez déstabilisant comme ça de voir son supérieur être gêné !

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous, moi aussi, fit-il soudain.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Minos avec des yeux brillants.

Rune alla chercher un paquet à l'emballage plus discret que celui que lui avait offert le Griffon et le lui tendit. Le Juge déchira presque le papier cadeau et contempla la boîte sous ses yeux avant d'éclater de rire et d'embrasser Rune sur la joue :

« Des marrons glacés ! Merci !

-Si ça peut vous éviter de retomber malade, commenta le jeune homme en se raclant la gorge pour garder une certaine contenance.

-C'est gentil de te soucier de ma santé, se moqua le Juge.

-Joyeux Noël, Minos » ajouta Rune avec un léger sourire.

**- ****The End -**

**[But only temporarily... (4)]**

* * *

(1) gâteaux serina : gâteaux de noël Norvégiens. Quant à savoir s'ils sont traditionnels, je n'en ai malheureusement aucune idée !

(2) aquavit : prononcer _akevitt. _Il s'agit d'une eau de vie purement norvégienne fabriquée à partir de pommes de terre et parfumée au cumin, à l'anis, à la coriandre. Elle est ordinairement servie glacée et avec du poisson gras comme du saumon. [Informations tirées du Routard.]

(3) Bergen est une ville du sud-ouest de la Norvège, capitale du comté de Hordaland. Bergen est la deuxième ville du pays avec 252 051 habitants. C'est également une ville portuaire, une ville universitaire, et un évêché. [Informations tirées de Wikipédia.]

(4) Ouaip, va bien falloir que Rune utilise ses billets d'avion, non ? :p

Sur ce, au plaisir ! :D


End file.
